WonderLand
by Tempremental'Bones
Summary: A victim with a case of Amnesia has a connection to Olivia. Problem is she can't remember what it is! Mostly Olivia, but some E/O later on. Rated T for now. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Her brown hair whipped around in the cool autumn breeze as orange and gold leaves danced to its whistling tune. She'd spent all day fretting about what this step in her life meant and whether opening this can of worms was worth all she held dear? This_ is_ what she had wanted for a while now after getting over the initial shock of it. She'd been hurt and confused and...curious.

The paper she held in her hand felt like it was burning and she pulled it out, stopping she stared at the information it held and reassured herself that this was her intended destination regardless!

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt eyes on her. Quickly placing the paper back deeply into her coat pocket she turned searching for the sudden cause of her concern.

The darkness seemed to deepen around her, even with the streetlights beating down onto the sidewalk. Her apprehension didn't subside even after her initial sweep of the surrounding area found nothing and so she carried on her journey with a little more pace than before.

Leaving her weapon in her apartment hadn't been the brightest idea now that she thought about it: in her line of work especially, but she'd thought it best under the circumstances. Besides she was only 15 minutes from her intended target in walking distance so she hadn't thought anything of it and she knew how to take care of herself it's what she had been highly trained to do.

The sensation hadn't diminished in the slightest and she reached inside her coat pockets only to find some change in one and a pen with the paper in the other. Grasping hold of the pen tightly; flicking off its lid just in case, she continued moving quickly one foot in front of the other.

A nauseous feeling had begun pooling in her stomach as she felt a presence coming up behind her, turning quickly to find a cat staring up at her. She chuckled to herself as its blue eyes watched her curiously and it meowed almost sounding like it was in pain. She was a sucker for animals and this beautiful gray one was begging to be scooped up and cared for. She kneeled down and clicked her tongue whilst holding out her fingers to coax it to her.

That was her biggest mistake and she knew it as a hand came over her mouth and she was hauled to her feet with the sweet smell of chloroform filling her airway. She tried not to breath in wards and failed.

Instinct took over and she hastily pulled out the pen and slammed it deep into her assailants' leg. He yelled out in pain and the cloth fell from her face. She gasped letting oxygen fill her lungs once more, choking as she did so. The drug was taking quick effect as darkness began to creep into her vision causing her to momentarily lose her balance.

He grabbed her shoving her into a nearby alleyway. Slamming into the wall she managed to brace herself before impacting and she heard a crack as pain shot through her left wrist.

"Bitch" she heard him say to her, but it was muffled as she thought she was going to blackout.

Then he was on her, his body pressing flush against hers effectively pinning her in place. She fought against the effects of the drug as well as her attackers wondering hands, but the haziness made it difficult to do so.

He spun her around to face him and crashed his lips onto hers. It took everything she had not to throw up as her battle with the chloroform was almost over and unfortunately she wasn't winning.

In a last ditch attempt to stop what she knew was about to happen she bit down hard and the coppery taste filled her mouth. She drew blood and managed to take a piece of his flesh with her as well. He screamed in pain before spewing a string of profanities before smacking her hard across her face.

She felt herself falling and knew she couldn't stop herself as her head connected with a metal object and finally the blackness consumed her.

* * *

Olivia felt herself stiffen as she heard the sirens blast by her window, the cop within her on full alert. It was her night off and the one time she normally let herself indulge in some selfish behaviour; it was a rarity, so she didn't feel bad about it.

She'd soaked in the bathtub and gave herself a pedicure before ordering in and sitting down to watch some sappy romantic comedy that wasn't half bad considering its complete lack of reality.

Her phone rang and she cursed when she saw the caller I.D that told her it was her partner. She knew it was too good to be true that she'd actually get a night off, but maybe it was just a social call?

"El what's up?" she answered placing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Liv! Get some clothes on and come downstairs." Elliot gave as a response.

"What?" she sat up intrigued. "Why?"

"We got a case!"

She was dressed and ready in less than 10 minutes before heading down to meet her partner. He was standing at her apartment buildings main door, his face a little grimmer than usual.

"Hey." She said as she exited the building. "What we got?" she was all business now.

"Follow me!" He said nonchalantly motioning her down the street; her street, where she saw the red and blue flashing lights of the police cars as well as the yellow tape cordoning off the scene.

"What the hell is going on El?" her confusion was annoying and he knew she hated being left out of the loop.

"Our victim is female, approximately 20-25 years old. She had no I.D on her. She sustained a blow to the head most probably from a fall, she has a laceration on her left cheek likely from a hit to the face and her left wrist was broken." He ran off her injuries.

"Thanks El. This is great and all, but where is she?"

"She's been taken to Mercy!"

"Then what are we doing here?" she asked confusedly.

"They found this on her."

He held up an evidence bag with a peach coloured piece of paper inside it. She pulled it closely and read the contents.

She looked at Elliot with a shocked expression. "El. That's my name and address."

"I know." He said sympathetically.

"Our Vic was on her way to see _me_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing unfortunately!**

**I am an E/O shipper all the way, but it won't come till a bit later in the story. I'm not the biggest SVU follower and have only started watching them from half way through season 9. I'm trying to catch up with all the previous seasons at the mo, so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Elliot led Olivia to where the girl had been found by one of the residents of the apartment building. The shocked looking guy was; from Olivia's estimation, in his late 20's to early 30's, he was muscular and tanned even in the night's darkness with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"This is Jarod Russo."

"Hi!" he held his hand out shakily to Olivia and she shook it in return.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Olivia asked in her usual soft voice.

"Well pretty much what I told the other guy. I was down taking out the garbage when I heard a guy yell and start cursing. I heard a kind of thud sound and went to take a look and I yelled 'hey' and he took off running." He stopped and Olivia could see him mentally reliving it with an angry expression on his face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah! That's when I saw her and what he'd done to her and I rushed over to see if she was alive. I felt for a pulse and was happy when I found a strong one. Then I called 911." He finished.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Elliot chimed in.

"Her shirt was torn open and her jeans were unbuttoned." He stated vehemently.

Olivia could see the rage in his eyes when he said it and the complete and utter disgust at whoever had done it. She found herself liking Jarod Russo. He reminded her of a young Elliot.

"Can you remember _anything_ about the man who attacked her?" she quizzed.

"He was about 5'11 maybe 6 feet, well built with a close cropped hair cut, he was wearing jeans and a tan jacket, but his face was in the shadows so I couldn't see his features."

"Thanks. You've been a great help!"

"Wait!" he tugged Olivia's arm before she could turn away. "Can you tell me her name? I'd like to go see her at the hospital. Check if she's ok!"

She thought it strange that he would want to go see this girl at the hospital, but it wasn't the first time she'd seen this type of reaction. It just seemed odd to her.

"We don't know yet. She had no I.D on her so when we know we'll let you know too." Elliot said. "Here's my card if you remember anything else."

"Thank you!"

She and Elliot walked over to the crime techs to find out what they had found, but all Olivia really wanted to do was get to the hospital and take a look at this girl to see if she knew her.

"Whatta ya got?" he asked.

"A lot of blood, we'll run the samples back at the lab and this chloroform soaked cloth we found just outside the alley. Looks like he forgot to take it with him!"

"That it?" Elliot said a little irritably.

"A blood drop just outside the alley; we're hoping from the Perp, but we won't know till we run it through against our Jane Doe."

"I found something." Shouted one of the young techs. They rushed to where he was bent over and he stood pulling a blood covered pen from between a grate.

"She fought back?" Olivia said.

"Could mean that's our Perps blood?" Elliot assumed.

* * *

They made their way to the hospital riding in a comfortable silence. It was what they did; Liv and Elliot, it was who they were.

He could see the apprehension on her face and the wonder at who this girl was. He was stumped. He hadn't gotten a look at her either, she'd been rushed off to Mercy when he'd got there. He only had what the witnesses had told him and he'd only gone there because he'd gotten a call from the captain to check out a possible rape homicide and he knew it was Liv's neighbourhood.

When he found the address the girl had on her he knew he'd have to disturb Liv's night off and it wasn't often she got one. He hated doing it, but if he kept her out if the loop, he'd pay for it later on.

"I'm sorry Liv!" he said apologetically.

"For what?" she asked.

"Ruining your night off!"

"El it's fine. You know what it's like." She chuckled.

"Did you know you were due a visitor tonight?"

"No!" she stumped.

The worry took the place of her pretty smile and Elliot dropped the subject.

They pulled into the parking lot and jumped out heading straight for the doors of Mercy. Once they got to the front desk and asked about their Vic they were shown to a room where they met a Doctor Monroe.

"Hi!" he shook both their hands.

"How's she doing?" Olivia asked.

"She's still asleep for the time being but she seems to be in good shape."

"Good shape?" Elliots tone was unbelieving.

"Well from what we can gather she broke her wrist impacting against something hard and her head trauma is; we're assuming, from where she fell, we're just waiting on the results of the CT now. The only thing her attacker really gave her was a tiny cut and a little bruising on her left cheek we think from when he possibly hit her. The chloroform didn't exactly make it fair and should wear off shortly, but she fought him tooth and nail. Literally!"

"Huh?" Elliot exclaimed.

The doctor went over to his desk and picked up an evidence bag, handing it to Elliot.

"This is what the paramedics pulled from inside her mouth."

"What it is?" he quizzed.

"A piece of her attacker I'm guessing!"

"You're saying she bit him and that's..." Olivia raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"From what I can tell, I'd venture a guess that it's part of his lip. We already swabbed for DNA and sent it to the lab, but I thought you'd want to see this yourself."

"Can we see her!" Olivia asked a little flushed.

"She's not awake, but sure, follow me."

They followed Dr Monroe a little ways down the corridor into one of the rooms where their Vic was lying with an IV and all the numerous other hospital gadgetry hooked up to her.

Olivia moved closer to her studying her face and searched her memory banks for any recognition and couldn't find any. She took in all the girls features and even though she'd been beaten and...

"Dr Monroe, did you run a rape kit?" she turned and asked anxiously.

"No signs of sexual assault, thankfully he didn't get that far!" she saw the disgust flash in his eyes as they had done in Jarod Russo's. "We bagged her clothes and they're ready to take." Dr Monroe stated, pointing to the brown paper bags on the roller table.

Olivia looked back at the sleeping girl and was relieved that she hadn't been awake to experience that. She leaned in and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, feeling that whatever connection she had to this girl she needed do something to help her.

"We got an I.D yet?" Elliot saw Olivia and wondered if she knew her.

"We gave the prints to the other officers and a blood sample to run. So you'll have to wait for the lab I'm afraid." Replied Dr Monroe.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "Let's get to the Lab! Call us when she wakes up."

"We ran her prints through the system, but we got nothing. We're running her DNA in the system now." Ping! "Here we go...Ok that's weird!"

"What?" Olivia said.

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing?" Elliot chimed in.

"I mean it's not in the system. Any of them!"

Olivia moved around the desk and looked at the screen. Her face twisted in anger and confusion. Who was this girl?

"I can't believe this El! What are we gonna do?" Olivia knew she was flustered and it showed. She took a deep breath trying to regain some sort of calm composure. Elliot watched her; she could feel his eyes on her as she paced in the small confines of the lab.

"Can we run familial DNA."

"Liv?" Elliot said shocked.

"She must have family El!"

He looked at her as if she was crazy, his expression one of shock and astonishment. She couldn't believe he thought it was a bad idea. They'd used the same method to identify Perps before. Why couldn't it work for her?

"We could try!" said the tech.

"Thanks!" she said.

Elliot pulled her to the side and his eyes connected with hers. He was searching for something within them she wasn't going to let him see. She looked down fighting when she saw her own fears reflected back in them.

"Liv, what are you thinking?"

She looked back up into his eyes and saw the concern etched in his beautiful features. She couldn't lie to him, she didn't have it in her and he'd know even if she did.

"It's not your fault Liv!"

"I know El!"

"Then don't blame yourself. Yes she was on her way to see you, but you don't even know who she is. How could you have known this would happen?"

He squeezed her shoulder trying to reassure her and she did feel a little bit better. The notion that she had some part in what happened to this mystery girl was something she had no control over and the guilt she felt was unnatural. She wasn't a psychic! It didn't make it any easier to deal with though.

"Thanks El!" she said placing her hand on top of his.

They shared one of their little moments in their partnership that were a guilty pleasure and where the line between them became blurry. Olivia's phone rang and they broke away from each other quickly.

"Benson... We're on our way!" She shut the phone. "Our girls awake."

* * *

Her head felt heavy and she fought to open her eyes. Her mouth was dry and a beeping sound clicked incessantly in her ear. As she finally managed to get her eyelids to cooperate with her brain and open, she instantly regretted it when the bright light blasted in, clamping her eyes shut to rid herself of the pain that surged through her head along with it.

She groaned and heard voices talking to her.

She tried to lift her hands to her eyes and an unbelievable throbbing pain shot up her left arm and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her body felt like a lead weight and the effort to move any part of her was a struggle.

A shadow passed over her and before she could think her body reacted and she shot up, her hand connecting with soft tissue. She battled with the restraints she could feel.

Her vision was still hazy, but she heard the distinct voice of a man.

"Aahhh shit!"

She jumped up scurrying to her feet. The floor felt cold on her bare soles, she backed up until she could feel the wall and slid along into a corner. Her breath laboured, head pounding and her cheek felt like it was on fire.

"It's alright! No one is going to hurt you. You're in the hospital!" the voice hastily spewed.

She could make out the white lab coat of the Doctor as she focused. She tried to speak but her throat was too dry. She choked and brought her hand to her head squeezing her eyes shut trying desperately to clear her vision.

Her arm was as heavy as rock and she opened her eyes again. Looking at the cast on her arm she wondered what the hell was going on.

The Doctor was speaking to her again, but it was unclear, she couldn't focus as she saw blue bumble into her vision.

"Stay away!" was that her voice that spoke? It sounded unfamiliar to her ears.

"Ok." He halted his approach. "Let her be."

"But Doctor."

"Just. Stay there." His voice was authorative and stern.

She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm her heart rate. She could feel it beating dangerously fast inside her chest.

"Water." She managed to say, her voice croaky.

"Here." He said pointing to the table near the bed she had jumped from. She saw the I.V that she thought was a restraint and looked down at her bleeding hand, the sting seeming to come to life at being noticed. She turned quickly back to the Doctor and he poured her a cup, slowly he advanced holding it out as far as he could.

She saw his nose was bleeding. That's what...who she'd hit. She took the cup from his hand nodding her thanks and sipped at the liquid, her eyes scanning the room and its occupants suspiciously. She cleared her throat.

"I'm...in a hospital?"

"Yes. Do you not remember what happened?" he asked with concern.

She tried to remember, but nothing registered and panic begun to rise along with her heart rate again.

Her eyes darted to each person in the room and she let out a small sob.

"I don't remember anything!" she spat.

"That's ok. Can you tell me your name?"

She gulped and held back her urge to cry. "I don't...I don't know my name!" she replied as a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**A.N: Not in line with the current SVU storyline involving Calvin.**

**Please R&R it is much appreciated! Any suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ... yada yada yada!**

**Hey guys hope you like this new chapter. Got a little writers block going on but will up date as soon as i can****!**Olivia and Elliot arrived back at the hospital in record time and made their way back to the girl's room. They collided with Dr Monroe just before reaching her room. Olivia saw the bloodied nose and wondered what the hell had happened.

* * *

"Are you alright?" it looked quite nasty.

"It's alright now. We gave her a mild sedative to calm her down!"

"Did she attack you?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"Not exactly."

Elliot and Olivia both raised their eyebrows at the Doctor wondering what his explanation for getting hit was if not an attack.

"I think she was just scared!"

"Scared of what? She's in a hospital." Elliot posed.

"There in lies the problem!"

"What are you talking about?" Liv looked at him hard.

Why couldn't he just get to the point? She hated it when Doctor's beat around the bush! He gestured for them to move over to the side of the corridor.

"Unfortunately for you guys she appears to have acute amnesia and can't remember anything at this time."

"What nothing about her attack?" Elliot said.

"Not just her attack. She can't even remember her name!"

"You're kidding?" he replied disbelievingly.

"We're just waiting on the Neuro-surgeon to take a look at her CT now to try and see what we're dealing with."

Olivia had been listening to the two men in front of her talk and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Not only had this poor girl been beaten and almost raped, but now she couldn't remember who she was, let alone who had attacked her in that alleyway and now Olivia wouldn't be able to find out why this girl was on her way to see _her_.

She knew the last one was rather selfish under the circumstances, but she couldn't help but wonder why. It was what drove her find answers when she couldn't; the same as in any other case they had.

"Liv...Liv!" she heard Elliot call to her.

"Sorry!" she cleared her throat.

"You ok? Where'd you go?" he chuckled.

"Let's just go see the girl shall we!" she turned making her way to the hospital room door.

They both entered finding the girl up and awake, looking like she hadn't even taken a sedative. Her eyes were questioning and cautious as they walked towards her.

"Hi. I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Stabler. We're here to help you!"

Olivia used the most soothing voice she had, the one that she reserved for victims. She hadn't recognized Olivia name when she'd spoken it.

The girl's eyes scanned her and Elliot suspiciously and she pursed her lips before she finally spoke.

"Well I'm glad because I sure as hell don't know what's going on!" her voice was as serious as a heart attack.

Olivia saw Elliot's eyebrow quirk upwards at the brashness of the young woman before them. She didn't sound upset or even scared. Her tone was demanding and rather forceful. Her light brown eyes had fire within them and she didn't have an accent that Olivia could place.

"The Doctor tells us that you don't remember anything." She said.

The girls face changed, almost pained in expression, but it only passed before she put back whatever walls held her emotions in place.

"No. I don't remember anything! Everything is blank." her back stiffened defensively.

"We don't want to cause any unnecessary pain, but if there anything that you can tell us we'd be grateful." Elliot said softly.

She sipped at her water, her eyes never leaving the two of them. She seemed on constant alert and even though she didn't remember the attack Olivia could see she was reacting like a victim would. She went to speak and was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Hi there." Said the Doctor entering with a scan sheet in hand. "I'm Dr Wallis. The Neuro specialist."

"Hi" they said in unison.

"And this must be our resident boxer." He said looking at the young girl. "Dr Monroe was unfortunate enough to feel your right hook. Don't worry we have an excellent plastic surgeon on staff." He smiled at her and Olivia saw the girl's anguish at having broken the Doctor's nose. Elliot however found it rather amusing as he grinned smugly.

He placed the photographic film up onto the light screen.

"Well there's a little swelling around the hippocampus region which could be the indicator in your amnesia. But it doesn't appear to be too severe, the normal amount, but it all depends on how hard you hit your head young lady."

"I don't remember!" she replied flatly.

"Well we'll have to monitor you for the next 48-72 hours just to make sure. Detectives may i speak with you for a moment?" he gestured for them to join him outside.

"Sure." Elliot moved towards the Doctor.

"We won't be a sec Sweety!" Olivia said moving to join the two men.

The girl offered no response and scowled at Olivia use of words.

The doctor closed the door gently before turning to the both of them.

"Ok I'm afraid that if the damage I can see on the scan is anything to do with her amnesia then we're probably dealing with what we call retrograde amnesia. It's rare and is closely associated with the episodic/declarative memory: the medial temporal lobes and especially the hippocampus."

"So what are you saying doc?"Elliot enquired.

"Retrograde amnesia is difficult. The medical assessment is that it affects the person's ability to remember events that occurred before the incidence of trauma."

"So what you're saying is, she isn't gonna remember what happened!" Elliot looked at the doctor as if he was going to rip him a new one so Olivia quickly stepped in.

"Is there any way to cure it?"

"We have to wait for the swelling to reduce before we can make any kind of progressive treatments. It could take weeks, months or it could be a couple of hours, you never know with these kinds of cases. We've called for a psych eval to be on the safe side." Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh at the doctors answer.

"If it's possible could we have our own shrink take a look?" she asked.

"By all means ours is gonna be a while anyway."

"Great!" she turned to Elliot who was now rubbing his temples. "Let's call Huang!"

He stared at her.

"Liv we haven't even questioned her properly ourselves yet!"

"El she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. Huang's our best shot. We can question her till he gets here."

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Elliot relented and pulled out his cell. Olivia smiled at her victory.

This behaviour was totally out of character for her but she had this feeling deep in her gut that this wasn't just some random attack and the need to find out this girls identity was nagging at her, for her own selfish reasons as well as for the right ones.

* * *

They entered the room and she watched them put on their faces full of sympathy trying to hide the real reason they were here.

The doctor had filled her in on what had happened to her whilst he'd been convincing her to get back into bed, but when you can't remember what happened to yourself or even your own name it's kind of hard to trust anyone or anything.

What did they want from her? What answers could she possibly give them when everything was just a static grey like when the TV loses signal.

The woman seemed to be searching for something when she looked at her.

Did they know each other?

Doubtful considering she didn't say anything like 'By the way your name is...'

The guy on the other hand looked extremely frustrated and like he wanted to be anywhere else, but here. Which considering the predicament she was in was rather rude and she disliked rude people. She thinks?

"Am I keeping you from something detective?" she said staring squarely at him.

He baulked at her disbelievingly.

"Excuse me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you seem a little agitated and distant. Would you rather be somewhere else because feel free to leave. I can't exactly help you." She said with a little more sarcasm than she intended.

The woman; Detective Benson I believe she said, tried unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle.

She turned to her and saw such a strangeness in her gaze.

She stared back looking at her features trying to conjure up any images of if they knew each other. When nothing formed and her head began to pound from the strain she turned back to the now angered man.

"Ask." She stated sitting back in resignation.

His face softened at her defeatist attitude because he knew she couldn't answer anything and her stubbornness was a part of who she couldn't remember being.

"Is there anything you can remember at all about the attack?"

She flinched inwardly because she didn't remember being attacked and didn't know if she was grateful for that knowledge or not.

Who'd want to remember?

"No! Not about the attack."

"What do you remember?" the woman countered.

"My dad bought me an expensive swing set even though my mother told him it was too big and he laughed it off until I fell and broke my arm. I was 9."

They both stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Also, I almost set my mom's kitchen on fire when I tried to bake her a cake. That's about it!"

"Well that's a start!" the woman tried to reassure.

She smiled at her genuinely for the first time, it sounded familiar to her ears, but she couldn't recall where from.

"We've called another doctor to come and talk to you, see if he can unlock some of those trapped memories." The man told her.

"I'm not sure I want him to!" she said.

"Why not?" they both asked in unison.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I don't know if I want to feel the pain of a life I know nothing about. It could be awful and I get a fresh start."

"Or it could be great and you have people out there that are worried sick about you." The man interjected.

"I know you can't remember it but your name could be important to someone else. Someone who loves you! How would they feel without you?" Detective Benson asked.

She thought about her name. What's in a name? She remembered that from somewhere, but who knows where from.

"Well for now, I think I'd like to be called...Alice!"

"Why?" the man quizzed.

"Because I'm lost just like she was in wonderland."

* * *

**A.N: If any of the characters don't seem right to you please give us a heads up as I'm still catching up on my SVU history.**

**Please Review and hopefully I'll get inspired! **

**Thanx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own etc etc

A/N: Sorry to anyone who's been waiting and I appreciate if you are still reading.. took me a longgggg time to finally get this chapter the way I wanted it after a lot of rewriting, deleting, rewriting and procrastination.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They'd been questioning her for almost an hour; at times she felt as if she were a suspect of some unknown crime, when a knock on the door stopped them.

An Asian man came into the room and greeted both the detectives. His eyes were an odd shade of obsidian and had an easily readable depth to them. This was the doctor they'd been waiting for. He stepped towards her and she steeled herself for the next onslaught of questions she knew she was going to be bombarded with.

She let out a deep sigh and the doctor seemed to sense her anxiousness at being questioned further.

He extended his hand as he reached her bedside and smiled warmly at her. She already didn't like him, but couldn't place why?

"My name is Dr Huang."

She looked at his hand and fought between being polite and going with her instincts, but not knowing whether her reluctance was natural or due to the fact he was as foreign as herself.

In fact she hadn't even seen her own reflection and wondered what her face looked like?

"Can I have a mirror?" she enquired.

The doctor looked strangely at her and took back his hand. It was then that she'd realised she forgotten to return his gesture.

"Sorry for my rudeness." And she held out her hand. "I'm Alice."

"You remembered your name?" he said with raised eyebrows as he shook her outstretched limb.

"No she gave it to herself." Detective Stabler piped in.

"Oh! Why Alice?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"I would still like a mirror!" she turned to Olivia at this request, who nodded and looked at Elliot signalling for them to leave.

She waited for them to exit before turning her attention back to the doctor who had been studying her intently. She met his eyes and stared hard, but he was used to this kind of thing, she could tell.

The silence between them seemed to go on forever and he finally relented leaning back in the plastic chair and bringing his hands together.

"I can see that even though you can't seem to remember who you are your personality is still apparent in your body language and demeanour."

She gave a haughty look and relaxed back into the bed.

"I suppose being interrogated for the past hour about events I can't remember could account for some of my hostility."

He smiled at her statement, yet still maintained that calm composure of a doctor.

"So why did you choose Alice for your name?"

She looked at him finally realising what kind of a doctor she was dealing with. His soft tone and coaxing questions were to evaluate her state of mind. She hated shrinks, she just couldn't recall why!

She was gonna give some bullshit answer, but guessed he'd see straight thorough her so she went with the real reason.

"I feel as lost as she was in Wonderland. Meeting all these people and looking at all their faces trying to help me in their own way, but serving to just confuse me further."

"Was Alice in Wonderland your favourite childhood book?"

She thought to find some buried memory about a book from her childhood. She remembered Alice in Wonderland, but it wasn't her favourite.

"No! It wasn't."

"Can you recall what it was?" he rested his head onto his hand.

"No. I can't." She looked away trying to hide her anger.

"Why are you angry about it? It's not your fault you can't remember." He said soothingly.

"You're a shrink Doc. Can't you just do some mumbo jumbo to fix my brain?" she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled softly at her. She could feel the anger rising rapidly and the urge to hit him was almost unbearable, but she kept her composure in check; her hands clenching into fists, when pain shot up her left arm.

"Ow!" she hissed.

"Are you ok?" he rose from his seat to come to her bedside and her body responded of its own volition. Grabbing his tie she fisted her good hand around it and pulled him close to her face looking into his eyes.

"I don't like to be laughed at!" she whispered menacingly.

Her eyes went wide and she released him. He stumbled back and readjusted his tie sucking in a deep breath. He just looked at her as if studying some strange creature from another planet and she could feel the anger she'd shook off returning as quickly as it had diminished. She couldn't believe her response and wondered if she ever wanted to find out who she really was because so far she didn't like who she was discovering.

The doctor had sat back down in the plastic hospital room chair and his brow furrowed deeply.

"I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from?" she said sheepishly not meeting his gaze.

"Your volatile and hostile behaviour could be from many different things and not part of your personality. It could be from the trauma of your attempted rape or the pressure on your brain could be affecting your behaviour causing rapid mood swings, but unfortunately we won't be able to find out until we figure out who you really are."

She brought her eyes back to his and she could see the sincerity in them. It gave her a little hope that she wasn't this ugly person she felt.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he quizzed gently.

The image shot straight into her mind.

"My father bought me my first car. A cherry red Mustang convertible in mint condition." She smiled at the memory.

"Can you remember the date it was made or the registration?" he coaxed.

"Registration..."

"Ok that's good! Now we have something to go on."

He stood and she snapped her head in his direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To give the detectives the registration and see if we can find your name."

"Can you fetch the mirror I asked for also please?"

"Sure."

He opened the door and Detective Benson came in with a small mirror in her hands. Coming to her bed she handed it over tentatively. She braced herself to see whatever damage had been inflicted on her face when she'd been attacked.

It was weird thinking about something you couldn't remember happening to you.

She lifted the reflective object up to look at the face she owned. It was unnerving to see someone looking back at you that you didn't recognize as yourself, almost as if looking at a stranger. She brought it closer to her face as if it was going to somehow make it easier to recall the features of the person it contained inside.

A small tear fell as she saw the cut and bruising on her left cheek. A flash of images assaulted her brain; her eyes closing, as the mirror fell from her hands.

"Ah!" She cried out at the pain that exploded in her head.

She could feel his hands on her body as she fought the chloroform. The taste of blood in her mouth caused her to gag.

"Are you alright?" she heard Benson say.

She couldn't respond, she didn't know how to. Nothing she'd seen could help them anyway.

"He drugged me. His hands were everywhere."

She swore she could still feel them on her body and she shuddered. Wait! He'd reached into her pocket.

"He took my keys."

She opened her eyes and Olivia looked into the light hazel brown eyes of Alice; as she wanted to be called. They were filled with unshed tears the girl wouldn't release. She was tough and strong and Olivia wondered what made this girl need to be on the defensive all the time.

"What about the way he smelled?" she heard Huang ask.

The girl tore her eyes from Olivia's and turned to the Psychiatrist.

"Um..." she closed her eyes again. Olivia could see the anguish in her face. She shook her head before tossing it back into the bed in frustration.

Olivia turned to Huang and found that Elliot wasn't with him.

"Where'd El go?"

Huang nodded towards the hospital room door and Olivia knew that something had obviously come up.

She turned back to Alice who still had her eyes shut and noticed the sheen of sweat on the young girls skin.

"You ok Sweetie?" concern etched in her voice.

Alice's eyes opened and she went a deathly shade if white.

"I don't feel so good!"

Huang came up quickly with a cardboard bowl and the girl emptied her stomach into it. Olivia wondered what she'd seen behind her eyelids that caused such a reaction.

"Go find Elliot." Huang said. "I need to talk to Alice a little more."

Olivia nodded and went in search of her partner. She didn't need to look very far when she almost crashed into him coming out of the room.

"Whoa El, what's up."

"We got a get back to the lab."

"Why?"

"They said there's something not quite right about our girl's blood." He avoided her gaze.

"Like what?"

"I don't know Liv just that we need to get down there now!" and he headed out.

They got back to the Lab and made their way straight to the tech they'd been with earlier.

"Hey guys that was quick."

"Yeah, Yeah, what'd you find?"

The tech flashed an angry glare at Elliot and then shook his head at the obvious arrogance of the man. Turning back to his computer he clicked open a file and up came a DNA profile.

"We ran a familial DNA scan and we found a sibling match through CODIS." He turned the screen to Olivia and Elliot. "We found this."

Olivia gasped as the picture appeared on the screen. She couldn't believe it when his face came up on the screen. Could this be why the girl was coming to see her?

"This is Simon..."

"That is my brother!"

"What?" the tech almost shouted.

Elliot pulled Olivia to the side away from prying ears.

"Have you heard from Simon?"

"No I haven't." She quickly searched his eyes. "You knew at the hospital didn't you?" she said accusingly.

"I didn't want to worry you in case it wasn't your brother!" he soothed.

She couldn't be mad at him for trying to protect her; he always was, even when he should be doing something else with his time. Just then something struck her and she hastily went back to the tech who was staring at the screen at her brother.

"Can you run her DNA against me?" she asked.

"Liv..?" Elliot warned coming up behind her.

"It's a little unorthodox, but I'll get a swab kit." He said a little confused at her request.

Elliot just eyed her irately. "Are you crazy they'll take you off the case!"

"I don't care El, what if she's my sister too?"

"They couldn't even find her in any database. What if she's a terrorist or someone dangerous?" the genuine fear he felt was something he got from just looking at the girl, she had such a coldness in her eyes that was frightening. Not something he would voice out loud, but if Olivia was gonna put herself through this and come out safe he needed to get her to realise that she didn't know this girl at all and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get hurt in the process of finding out just who this girl actually was!

"Does she look like a danger to you right now El? She can't even remember her god damn name. I know you're worried about me and I appreciate it, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." She stared him down and he loved it when her eyes had that fire in them. It was so beautiful to look at; not that sitting across from her everyday wasn't something to marvel at, in fact he considered himself a lucky man to be able to work with her beauty every day.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt!" he said with so much sincerity she couldn't help but smile at him.

Just then the lab tech came back with the swab kit. Placing it on the counter and beginning the process methodically.

"This is highly strange, but hopefully we'll have a secondary match." He paused looking sheepishly at Olivia. "Open wide." She obliged willingly.

The raging emotions she was feeling churned inside her stomach giving her butterflies.

What if this girl was related to her in some way? She'd always wanted a big family and now she had another possible sibling to contend with. It was terrifying and exciting all at once.

She could feel Elliot's eyes on her as the tech pulled the swab from her mouth and placed it in the small box. The worry she saw in their depths touched her more than she could convey in words.

"We should have the results back in about an hour or so."

The hour that passed was the longest time in Olivia's entire life, and she knew she couldn't make it go any faster by watching the clock, but she willed it to move its ass along. The doors swung open and she jumped up expectantly only to find Elliot holding coffee and something that passed for edible from the vending machine.

"Hey, sorry to disappoint." He said flippantly.

"Sorry El, I'm just a little anxious." She confessed.

Elliot watched his partner as she took the coffee and sat back down in the uncomfortable plastic chair. She was so anxious, but he could see the excitement that was underneath it all. He could understand; he had a big family and couldn't imagine being without them, he just didn't want her to build her hopes up only to have them shattered if this girl wasn't anything to do with Olivia. It would devastate him to see the pain he knew she would feel if the result wasn't what she wanted.

"Liv?" he asked sheepishly. She turned to him; tiredness apparent on her face.

"You should eat that." He pointed at the candy bar from the vending machine. "You probably haven't had any sleep yet and I don't need you in a bed beside our Vic."

She chuckled at his attempt at lightening the situation, but she knew he could read her like a book and she loved him for trying to take her mind off of it.

So many possibilities ran through her mind and all with the same outcome. Though there was the tiny little sensation of dread in the back of her mind telling her she was grasping at straws, she still held a little hope that if this girl was a sibling match to Simon then why not her. She couldn't recall any pictures of the girl in Simons' family albums and...

"The results just came in." The tech broke her train of thoughts.

Both her and Elliot rose and followed the tech back to his computer, both holding their breaths.

"You aren't gonna believe it..." The tech said and turned the screen to the duo.

* * *

A/N2: Working on the next chapter, hopefully it won't be too long... but can't make no promises.


End file.
